


It's not the same when you're gone

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, just a cute little scene of the morning before sergi leaves back to spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergi came over England to spend a few days with Marc. Now is time to go back to Spain but a certain someone (Marc of course) does not one his boyfriend to leave him.</p><p>Very short, very fluffly. Vaguely inspired on "Change your tickets" by One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not the same when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anitaquiroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anitaquiroga/gifts).



> This is actually a gift to my dear Ana because I owe her each and every fanfic of these two I can ever come up with. Sorry for dragging you on this rabbit hole too.
> 
> Sorry for the any mistake, as usual. And it's also 5:15 am so I wouldn't trust my proof-reading abbilities. 
> 
> Title from "Change your tickets" by One Direction

The first thing Marc notices is the cold vacant space on the bed next to him. His hands find soft and crinkled sheets instead of Sergi’s warm skin and his eyes open with fear. There have been to many dreams that had looked a lot like reality in his life, he doesn’t want to discover that the previous night had been just one of those beautiful but cruel dreams.

“Sergi?”

“Over here”

Marc sighs in relief and rolls to his side. He can see Sergi’s toned back and his ass covered with a pair of pajama pants that were probably his. Sergi looks at him smiling a bit and right then Marc notices that his boyfriend is packing some of his stuff on the bag he’d carried from Barcelona.

“What are you doing?” Marc sits straight, his eyebrows together in a gesture of confusion, a little pout already on his lips. “You aren’t leaving, are you?”

Sergi takes his sweet time closing his bag, not even making an attempt to look at him. He climbs to the bed and crawls slowly to where Marc is still tangled with the sheets. He holds him in his arms and makes them both lay down. Marc feels Sergi’s fingers playing with his hair but not even that can make him relax right now. Sergi has been over two full day with his nights and it was not enough time, it never was.

“You are leaving.” There is no hint of question, Marc is sure of it. He feels his heart breaking a little to the sound of his own words. He buries his face in the crook of Sergi’s neck and wrapps his arms more tightly around him. Maybe if they stay like that long enough the world would forget about them and Sergi would be able to stay with him forever (and it still won’t be enough).

“Muni, love… I have to be back for training in two days and I…”

“You could stay until tomorrow.” Marc’s lips trace the words over the sensitive skin of Sergi’s neck. He places a kiss there and breathes in the scent of his boyfriend, tries to memorize for a hundredth time the feeling of their bodies pressed together. He is already missing him. “You could stay forever too”

Sergi chuckles and tries to make Marc look at him but he’s too comfortable on his arms to move at all. Sergi manhandles him until he is lying under his body and supports his own weight on his elbows to be able to look at Marc straight to his eyes.

Marc puts his arms around Sergi’s neck, and brings him closer to kiss him. His tongue is soon tracing Sergi’s lower lips begging for them to open and Sergi complies with a soft moan. The kiss grows until they both can feel each other getting hard and is finally Sergi the one who breaks it placing one last chaste kiss over Marc’s lips.

“I’d love to stay Marc but I have the plane tickets for today.” He kisses the new pout away and Marc makes sure the kiss turns into a deep one again.

“Change the fucking tickets then” He mouthed over Sergi’s lips. “Don’t go, please”

Sergi kisses him again but then let’s a out a little “Sorry” over his boyfriend’s lips and stands up. He gets rid of his pajama pants and puts on some jeans instead. Marc groans frustrated and covers his face with a pillow. He can’t stand the sight of Sergi getting ready to leave, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever will. Ever since he move out to England he’d gotten over a lot of issues about their long-distance relationship (he’s even had come to find some real enjoyment on skype sex), but he still can’t deal with the ‘good byes’ after every brief meeting. They still as painful as the first one and Marc is almost sure they will never hurt any less.

“Sergi”

“Hmmm”

Marc just throws the pillow at him, hitting the lamp on his desk instead. He open his eyes to watch Sergi laughing and his heart grows smaller when he notices that Sergi is already fully dressed. Though his hair is still messy, some curls plastered to his head and some others falling on his forehead.

“Sergi!”

“Don’t throw another pillow!”

They look at each other a few seconds and then start laughing for no other apparent reason. The sound of their laughs intertwined are one of the things that make Marc feel more at home. He forces himself to open his eyes a little and enjoy the view of Sergi’s eyes shut from laughter, his shiny white teeth on display and the crinkles around his eyes and mouth. Marc is sure Sergi laughing is one the most beautiful this he’s ever seen.

Sergi eventually laughs so much that he has to sit down on the edge of the bed because his legs won’t support him anymore. Mac takes advantage of this, crawls to him until he’s behind his back and wraps his arms around Sergi’s torso. He places his head on his shoulder and kisses his neck.

“Come on, get back in bed. Please.” He kisses his cheeks and trails with his lips the way up to Sergi’s ear. “I miss you so much when you’re in Spain. You can leave tomorrow morning. Please. Stay. Sergi.” Marc accompanies each word with a kiss. “Please.”

“But the people at the club that are expecting me there tomorrow…” Sergi whines a little when Marc starts nibbling with his ear. “What… Muni what they will think?”

“Who fucking cares? Don’t leave all alone here.”

Still with his arms around Sergi, Marc makes them both lay down and then flips his boyfriend around so he’s on top of him. Sergi’s eyes are wide open and the morning lights makes the blue on them look like clear sapphires.

“You’ll stay?”

Sergi still seems to doubt a little but finally gives in because Marc’s eyes shine too bright and too hopeful to say no and because he also misses him too much when he’s home. He cups his head and caress his cheek with his thumb. Sergi bites his lips thinking quickly how to solve everything to stay one more day.

“Just let me call Marc first. I’ll need new tickets for tomorrow morning.” Marc frowns a little.

“What about tomorrow night?” Sergi rolls his eyes but a wide smile spread on his face.

“Afternoon probably, I have training on Tuesday”

Marc seems to consider his options before kissing Sergi again “Fine, as long as you stay with me” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (and remember that kudos are nice and comments even nicer!) xx


End file.
